Calling
by Agila
Summary: 17-year old Kuroko Tetsuya was walking home from school until he got involved in a horrible car accident. However, he doesn't wake up in a hospital bed. KnB and TWEWY fusion.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kuroko no Basket, The World Ends with You, and any of the characters in those.

A/N: This was just a random thought that came to me when I was writing about Chihiro xp it may or may not have more chapters, idk :V

 ** _Calling_**

Kuroko Tetsuya was walking home after another tedious day of school. He was a second year student already, so he was burdened with more work than last year. At least he had basketball practice after class. It was the only thing keeping him motivated in his now uneventful life.

He felt a vibration in his pocket and pulled out his cellphone. Kagami was calling him. He pressed the green answer button and put it close to his ear. "What is it Kagami-kun? We were with each other a few moments ago at the gym.", he said, tired and unamused.

 _"Hey, at least I had the decency to call and tell you that you left your duffel bag here at the locker room."_ , the voice on the other line grumbled, equally tired.

Duffel ? Oh, that's what he was forgetting. He sighed and stopped walking.

"Ah, sorry for sounding rude. Thanks for reminding me, I'm on my way.", he apologised, ready to turn and walk all the way back to the gym.

Kagami replied almost instantly, "No! It's fine, really. You must be close to your apartment by now. I'll stop by at your place drop it off, my house isn't that far from yours anyway.".

Tetsuya muttered a "Thank you, Kagami-kun.", and Kagami hung up saying it was no problem. He silently thanked the gods for blessing him with such a nice - albeit loud - friend.

He started walking again and absently looked at the texts he hasn't read yet on his phone. He had a new text from Midorima. It probably wasn't that important, Midorima usually sent him the daily horoscope for Aquarius.

Deciding that it wasn't polite to ignore texts, he opened the message.

From: Midorima Shintarou

 _Here is today's Oha Asa reading for Aquarius, Kuroko. Do be careful, your sign is ranked as the unluckiest for today._

'Aquarius is ranked 12th today, be extra careful! Take note of your surroundings and be very wary about what is happening around you, or something terrible might happen. Today's lucky item for Aquarius is a watch.'

He stared at the text on his phone while walking across the pedestrian lane. _'Unluckiest huh...'_ , he thought to himself, still exhausted from school and practice.

He tiredly repeated the details of the text in his head, not noticing red shining on the pedestrian light and a passerby yelling at him.

 _'My lucky item of the day is...'_

"...WATCH IT! Look out, kid!"

He snapped his head to his right when the voice was already practically screaming at him. When he looked up, bright lights flooded his sight. He squinted his eyes and heard something loud - most likely a car horn - blaring, and when he realised what was happening, it was too late.

It happened so fast, he couldn't react in time. He faintly heard panicked screams and someone yelling for an ambulance before blacking out.

Tetsuya's eyes snapped open immediately, and it felt like only a second had passed from that dreaded moment.

The bed he was on felt rather uncomfortable and hard, and it was quite noisy in the room. He looked straight up and saw... The sky?

Tetsuya immediately sat up and was beyond shocked when he looked around to scan his surroundings. He was sitting in the middle of a pedestrian scramble. Was he dreaming? It certainly felt like that.

After Tetsuya stood up, he noticed another thing that he could not believe. He had no injuries. Had the car accident been a dream? If it was, why was he sleeping in the middle of an intersection?

Maybe he was dreaming now and was actually lying down on a hospital bed right now, knocked out and in critical condition.

He signed and collected his thoughts. He remembered that he was really tired and using his phone. He recalled a man calling out to him before bright headlights shone on his face. He remembered the loud car horn, and remembered the horrible pai-

He felt a faint vibration in his pocket. He took his phone out of his pocket and was surprised to see the unfamiliar words on the screen.

New message from The Reapers.

Tetsuya knew that he never registered anyone on his phone with that name. He immediately thought this was some prank text, until he realised that if it were a prank text, it would be shown as a number and not a contact name.

Out of curiosity, he opened the message.

From: The Reapers

 _Reach 104 in 60 minutes. Failure will result in erasure._

Before Tetsuya could think about how weird this whole situation was, he felt a sudden - and intense - pain on his right hand.

He grasped his hand and shut his eyes until the pain dissipated, and after awhile he heard a faint _'ticking'_ sound. He looked down on his palm and didn't understand what he saw, a _timer_. He saw red numbers counting down.

As Tetsuya was trying to make some sense of what was happening, a sharp hissing sound - with a faint _'croak'_ \- snapped him out of his thoughts. He turned around and saw a... Frog?

A really _big_ frog, actually (at _least_ a foot long). While it's size was certainly odd, what really stood out were the dark red markings on it, and instead of hind legs, it had beams of bright red that resembled bones; curved, sharp, and _solid_.

 _'This has to be- no, this IS a dream.'_ , Tetsuya thought to himself, still trying to process the sight. He didn't know if he wanted to wake up in horrible condition - bones crushed and friends crying - or continue this weird day. Honestly, he just wanted to go home and play basketball with someone. But the 'frog' had other plans, Tetsuya panicked when the frog had turned it's attention to him and jumped.

He felt a sharp pain - it felt like he was _burning_ \- when the frog set it's 'feet' on him. He was shoved backwards when the frog applied force and pushed itself off of him.

He found himself on the ground, dizzy, but he quickly stood back up when he saw the frog advancing towards him. He ran as fast as he could, not even looking at where he was going. He didn't even notice how he felt nothing when he should've been slowed down by bumping the shoulders of other people.

Tetsuya was relieved when he saw a tall redhead on the sidewalk, his head down and walking at an unusually slow pace. Tetsuya rushed over to him and reached out, panting.

"Kagami-kun, I-"

He cut himself off as the impossible happened. His eyes widened and his breath hitched. The hand he used to reach out and tap Kagami slipped right through the other boy.

Of all the things that had happened, this was the _only_ thing Tetsuya couldn't think - or try to think - of an explanation of.

The redhead kept walking, leaving Tetsuya standing, full of disbelief with his hand still held up.

The area around the side walk was silent, save for the faint 'ticking' of the timer on his hand.


End file.
